Wild Horses by believesvueo
by believesvueo
Summary: An old friend and colleague of Emily Prentiss comes to BAU and seek their help on a case in St. Louis. Feelings hidden resurface for Hotch. How will Emily react.
1. Chapter 1

Wild Horses by believesvueo – Chapter One

"No sweeping exits or off stage lines could make me feel bitter or treat you unkind. Wild horses couldn't drag me away…"

Sitting in his office quietly, Aaron Hotcher, arrived a couple of hours ago hoping to get a head start before his team arrived. It is his first day back from a self-imposed two weeks vacation he spent with his son, Jack after they took Foyet down and killed him. Jack and Haley flew back to Virginia the next morning.

The whole team couldn't be happier for Hotch. They knew how much Haley and Jack means to him. The last few months have been hard on all of them. But they hung on and supported him especially Emily Prentiss. They all cared for Hotch but each had their own way of dealing with him. Surprisingly, it was Emily who stepped up to the plate and looked out for Hotch. It was her who volunteered to pick him up on his first day back at work. The whole time, she kept her eyes on him but gave him enough room to do his job. Morgan had approached her on their next case to confront Hotch and suggest that he takes more time to recover. She knew Morgan meant well, but his team doubting him is what Foyet wants and it's the last thing Hotch needed after losing Haley and Jack to Protective Custody. Emily was caught in the middle but she told Morgan to let her handle things the best way she knows how. And she did.

Case after case things got better until Emily felt that she no longer had to keep an eye on Hotch. But they have established a comfort and friendship that both didn't expect. The relationship between them wasn't easy. When she first came to BAU, Emily felt she needed to prove herself especially to their Boss who doubted her from the very start. It didn't help that it was Erin Strauss who put her in the team, which she later found out was because Erin Strauss wanted her to be a spy. She hated politics and she made that very clear to Hotch. Slowly, the tension between them dissipated but Emily never wanted to have any personal relationship with Hotch. As long as he respected her at work, that's all that mattered to her. She had the rest of the team to call her friends.

But all that changed a few months ago when Foyet stabbed Hotch and almost left him for dead. Up to this day, she still couldn't get the sight of the blood in his apartment out of her head. During his recovery, she came to visit him and made sure he had food to eat. She never mentioned cases that they were working on to him. Hotch didn't talk much at her so she did all the talking. She talked mostly about her Mom's postings and what it was like growing up in different places. She told him that she was always the new kid on the block but she always managed to fit in. Each visit, Hotch started to open up more. Surprisingly, he told her how he was feeling, his struggles and the nightmares. She just sat there and listened. It wasn't long before she started spending her weekends free with him with pizza in her hands. Or he would invite her over and he would cook. It became a routine for them and that routine was only broken recently when Jack and Haley came back into his life.

Although he enjoyed the time he spent with his son, but he couldn't help but miss the most constant person in his life during their absence. He missed her tremendously but he wasn't sure what he was feeling for her was more than friendship. Or maybe she was just filling in the void.

This morning, when he woke up, he couldn't wait to get to work so he could see her. Jack and Haley had moved back to their place and he stayed in his place. He and Haley would never work, he knew that much. They tried too many times to make it work and they both knew that trying again would only hurt their son.

He was pulled out of his reverie when he heard a very familiar voice. He instantly looked out the window to see who it was she was talking to. In the months that he had come to know Emily Prentiss, he had noticed how her voice changes when she's sad, mad or excited. And she is definitely excited.

He saw a man, maybe in his 40's, tall and built walking towards her.

"Michael. Oh my God, what are you doing here?"

The man walked up to her and gave her a hug. He felt a pang of jealousy creep in his body.

"Hi Emily. I was wondering if we could talk."

"About what Michael?"

"Well, I'm here on behalf of the St. Louis Police Department. Remember Captain Steve Crane?"

"Oh I remember him Michael. Nice man."

"Well, they have this case and he said that he wrote the BAU over a week ago and it can't wait."

"We actually just got back last night from another case. So I'm sure JJ, our BAU Liaison haven't had time to look through the new ones that came in the last week.

"Let see. Let me call JJ. Oh, here she is. JJ."

"Let me introduce you to a former colleague of mine, Michael Smith, this is Jennifer Jereau or JJ for short. She's the one in charge of deciding which case we work on. JJ, I worked with Michael in St. Louis."

Hotch continued to watch the scene before him. He watched the way the man stared at Emily. He watched the way Emily would touch his arm or his elbow every now and then. He noticed that even though he was talking to JJ, he would glance at Emily and he could see the twinkle in his eyes when he does this. He could feel his jaw tightened at the sight before him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wild Horses by believesvueo – Chapter Two**

"_Childhood living is easy to do. The things you wanted I bought them for you. Graceless lady you know who I am. Wild horses couldn't take me away…"_

"So who is that man with Emily?"

"Dave, how long have you been in my office?"

"Long enough to know that you're not happy at the sight in front of you. Welcome back Aaron. So how did it go with Haley and Jack?"

"It went really well. It was nice to spend time with Jack. I have missed him so much."

"And Haley?"

"I don't think there a chance for us anymore. It would be wrong to get back together just for Jack. And you know, I could never leave BAU, even if I wanted to. I just can't."

"I'm sure BAU isn't the only reason. A tall, dark haired woman must have played a role too."

Hotch didn't respond.

"Let's go find out who that man is and what he wants from our Emily."

"Oh, here's our Supervisor, Aaron Hotchner."

"Michael Smith, this is SSA Aaron Hotchner, our boss. And here comes the rest of the team. That sexy man over there is Derek Morgan. Our boy wonder, Spencer Reid. That's the very famous David Rossi. And finally, our computer genius, Penelope Garcia. This is Michael Smith, he works for the Bureau in our St. Louis office. We used to work together."

"I wish I was meeting you guys under different circumstances, but unfortunately, I'm here to ask help from the BAU. As I told Emily and JJ earlier, I'm here on behalf of the St. Louis Police Department. They asked me to come here since I told them I know an agent that works for the BAU."

"How about you brief us about the case in the conference room?" Hotch asked.

All of them headed to conference room. Hotch was hoping that he could maybe at least say "Hi" to Emily before they started the briefing but she was occupied with Michael.

Hotch watched and listened as Agent Michael Smith presented his case to them. He noticed how Michael would always look over to where Emily was sitting, which is next to him, so he has a clear view of the exchanges between his agent and her friend.

As each agent looked at the pictures of the victims, they all agreed that the unsub is escalating. Each killing becoming more brutal.

"I'm hoping that you guys will help us with this case. I'm afraid that next week, we might find three bodies. He started with one body a week for three weeks and this week, he dumped two bodies."

"He seems to have a type. All five victims are either a brunette or a redhead. You also mentioned, their ages, 20's to 30's. When does he dump them? Any particular day?" Emily asked.

"No, Em. The first body, we found her on a Monday. Then the next body was on Thursday. Then the third body, we found on a Tuesday. And the last two bodies, yesterday, Sunday. So he doesn't follow a pattern. Do you guys think it's a crime of opportunity?"

"We won't know until we see the victims' files. How about we head out to St. Louis in let's say half hour?"

"Great. Thank you so much Agent Hotchner for taking this case. I really appreciate it."

"You came all the way here, it's the least we can do." Hotch said, in a serious tone.

The agents started clearing the conference room to get ready. Hotch noticed Emily get up from her chair.

"Emily, can we talk?"

"Sure Hotch. Michael, I'll meet you at my desk, alright?"

"Okay, Em."

"So, how was your weekend, Emily?"

"It was good. It was nice to not have a case. How are you? You look good, by the way. You look happier and relaxed. Everything good with Haley and Jack?"

"Yeah, they are fine. Thanks for asking. I wanted to say that I wanted to call you but I just didn't get a chance."

"It's okay Hotch. You haven't seen Haley and Jack in months, so I understand. You have your family back. I'm so happy for you."

"I have Jack back, Emily."

"Oh, I thought that you and Haley. No?"

"No. I don't think that is going to happen, Emily. We need to talk. I will tell you more about it. I wanted to also thank you for being there all these months. For never pushing me to open up and for just being so patient with me."

"You're welcome Hotch, I wasn't the only one you know. Plus, you weren't such a bad patient." Emily teased.

To her surprised, Hotch stepped closer to her and gave her a hug. Emily returned the hug.

Confused and lost for words, Emily gave a half-smile and started to walk ahead of him nervously.

But Hotch caught up to her quickly, and put his hand on her back lightly. She could feel the heat of his skin on her back and the temperature of her body rise up. If Hotch hugging her confused her earlier, this gesture made her even more confused.

"Relax, Emily. Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not. I'm not Hotch."

Hotch was beaming inside because the thought that he made Emily nervous means she feels it too. He didn't remove his hand on her back until they reached the bullpen with the rest of the team looking at their direction. And Morgan, with that devilish grin…

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Wild Horses by believesvueo – Chapter Three

"_Faith has been broken tears must be cried. Let's do some living after we die. Wild horses couldn't drag me away. Wild horse we'll ride them someday…"_

"There's the heartbreaker." She heard Morgan say.

Emily looked up and saw the rest of the team and Michael with smiles on the faces.

Hotch had already removed his hand from her back but remained extremely closed standing next to her.

"What?" She turned to her friend Michael Smith. "What have you been telling them, Michael?"

"Em…"

"I swear, I am never going to leave you alone with these guys."

"So heartbreaker, we heard that when you left St. Louis, you broke a lot of hearts, especially a man named Daniel."

"Who is Daniel?" Rossi asked and then noticed Hotch's jaw tightened.

"Ah, can we just talk about the case?"

No, no, not until we are on the jet. So, who is Daniel, Emily?" Morgan asked.

JJ eyed her friend Emily, she had been the only person that Emily confided in about Daniel.

JJ was about to say something, when she heard Emily's voice, "Daniel was my fiancée. We broke up when I joined the BAU."

Emily could feel everyone's eyes on her especially, Hotch's.

"Now, you guys know about Daniel, can we get back to business? And you Agent Smith, you are in trouble." She teased.

Morgan put his arm around Emily and pulled her close to him.

"Emily, you and I need to talk. I need to know what was so special about this man that you almost married him. I thought we had no secrets between us, Emily."

"Morgan, if I tell you all my secrets, then you would just get bored with me. Plus, I don't think you would ever see me the same again." Emily punched his stomach lightly.

"I don't think that is ever going to happen, Prentiss. You are one lady I could never figure out. And I love that about you." Morgan pulled Emily closer.

Hotch watched silently as Emily and Morgan continued to flirt and banter. He wished that Emily could be this comfortable with him. But he wanted more than friendship from her and he definitely wanted more than the brother-sister relationship she shares with Morgan and Reid. It's killing him that he didn't know about this man Daniel, who once shared her life. A man, who was special enough to almost spend the rest of her life with him.

Hotch looked at the time and concluded that by the time they get to St. Louis, it would be really late. He, again observed Emily and Michael Smith. They were talking about something personal for sure because he could hear her laughing. Emily has a great laugh, he thought. She also has a very good sense of humor, one of the few people that could make him laugh and her snarky remarks always seems to leave him tongue tied.

He walked up to his team and Agent Michael Smith, to remind them they have five minutes. He pulled Agent Smith aside.

"Agent Smith, have you had a chance to call the St. Louis PD about our arrival tonight?

"Yeah, I spoke to Captain Crane a few minutes ago and he said he will inform his team of our arrival. They also have vehicles waiting for us when we get there. And also, we have booked you guys to a nearby hotel. Everything is taken care of. We just need to get there."

"Thanks Agent Smith."

"You're welcome Sir."

Hotch knew that Emily would probably be sitting next to Agent Smith. So he decided to sit across from her. He liked sitting next to her but he liked looking at her too.

"So Michael, since Emily here is keeping mum about Daniel, can you tell us something about him?"

"Morgan. Michael, don't answer him."

"I'm only going to say two things: 1) Before he met Emily, Daniel was a real player and swore he would never get married but the moment he saw her, I could never forget that look on his face. It was truly priceless. 2) The other thing is, it took Daniel two years to get up the nerve to even have a conversation with her. Daniel was Mr. Cool and nothing and nobody rattled him except when it came to her.

Hotch sensed Emily's uneasiness and lightly tapped her foot to get her attention. Emily looked up to meet his eyes and he smiled at her. She smiled back.

"Alright people, let's leave Emily's personal life alone and let's get back to talking about our theories on the this case.

Emily mouthed a 'thank you" and Hotch nodded.

Rossi watched the exchange between the man he groomed at the BAU and the beautiful brunette, he had come to respect and care for as a friend and a colleague. He knew Aaron to be a determined man, and if he wanted something, he would do anything and everything to get it. And Aaron had that look in his eyes. And his eyes are solely focused on the woman sitting across from him. Emily Prentiss.

_Reviews are very much appreciated_


	4. Chapter 4

**Wild Horses by believesvueo – Chapter Four**

_"I know I dreamed you're a sin and a lie. I have my freedom but I don't have much time. Wild horses couldn't drag me away…"_

As soon as they landed in St. Louis, the team went directly to the police station where the officers await their arrival.

Agent Michael Smith informed Police Chief Steve Crane that the BAU team is here.

Hotch introduced himself first and introduced the rest of the team.

It was obvious to the team that the Chief knew Emily. As soon as Hotch was about to introduce her, his eyes lit up and gave Emily a hug instead of a handshake.

"Emily, I wish that we were meeting again under a more pleasant circumstances but unfortunately, this, I don't even have a word for this man, is killing these young women."

"Sir, I was hoping you could tell us where we could set up? We have our Technical Analyst back in Quantico and her name is Penelope Garcia and she is the BEST at her job. It's got to be big enough where we can also do our victimology." Jj asked.

"Well, we have cleared a room for you guys, it's right this way."

After setting up and making sure that they can connect with Garcia, Hotch looked around the station and noticed how exhausted the officers looked. It was obvious to him and to his team that they are overworked, and since it's late it would be best to send them home and start early tomorrow.

Hotch also noted how tired his team looked since they had just gotten back from a tough case when Agent Michael Smith showed up in Quantico.

"Chief Cane, why don't you send your officers home for the night? They look really exhausted and we need them fresh and ready tomorrow morning to go through the dump sites."

"Yeah, that's a great idea Agent Hotchner. I was going to send them home earlier but they wanted to meet you guys. I told them that you guys were coming and we really welcome all the help we can get in catching this guy."

"My team also needs to get a goodnight rest. We had a tough case that lasted almost a week. How about I take the files with me and I'll look them over tonight?"

"Sure. I'll go tell my men to go home first and I will bring the files to you."

After Chief Crane left the room, Hotch turned to Rossi, Reid, JJ and Morgan.

"Why don't you guys go to the hotel and get a good night sleep. We are all tired here and it's late. I'm going to wait for Chief Crane to give me the files, and then Emily and I will drive to the hotel together. Then let's meet up around 7 tomorrow morning at the diner near the hotel and then we can all look over the files before we head back here at the station."

While Reid and Morgan seemed unaware of the glares Hotch was shooting at Emily and Agent Smith who seemed engrossed in a conversation, both Rossi and JJ noticed. Rossi nodded at JJ and JJ acknowledged by raising an eyebrow.

"C'mon JJ, it's best we get going or else, Hotch might change his mind and tells us to stay here looking at the files." Rossi joked.

"Hotch, could you give this key to Emily."

"Sure. I mean it guys, get some sleep."

After JJ, Reid, Morgan and Rossi left, Hotch walked up to Emily and Agent Smith.

"Emily, we should get going. I sent JJ, Reid, Morgan and Dave to the hotel about 10 minutes ago. I was just waiting for Chief Crane to give me the files on the victims and here they are. So we should get going. We need to rest."

"Ah, Agent Hotchner, I can take Emily to the hotel."

"I think its best that Emily gets a goodnight sleep." Hotch responded in an irritated tone.

Emily noticed the tone in Hotch's voice and did not want to cause any tension between Michael and Hotch.

"Michael, Hotch is right, I'm really tired. We need to get back here first thing in the morning."

"Alright. Why don't I call you tomorrow?"

"Sure, Michael. Goodnight."

Michael steps forward and gave Emily a kiss on the cheek.

"Ah Agent Hotchner, I'm going to talk to my supervisor tomorrow and I really want to help catch this guy. Would that be okay?"

"I'm sure we need all the help we can get. It's best you talk to Chief Crane. This is his station and not mine." Hotch responded.

Michael shook his head and turned to Emily. Emily shrugged her shoulders in response and waved goodbye to Michael.

Once Emily was sure that nobody could hear them, Emily turned to Hotch.

"Hotch, what's going on?"

"What do you mean, what's going on?"

"Hotch. Why do you seem so irritated with Michael?""

"How come you never told me about Daniel?"

"Is this really about Daniel? Or is it about Michael?"

"Both. So how come, in all those times we spent together, you never once mentioned Daniel?"

"You never asked me Hotch."

"Emily. What happened with Daniel?"

"Daniel and I got engaged a year before I got the transfer to BAU. We had been dating a couple years before he proposed. Daniel was a really great guy. I don't think I could have asked for more. Daniel knew I have always wanted to be with the BAU. And I finally got the transfer letter, he told me to take it. We didn't fight or argue about it. He told me that he would make all the sacrifices in this world just to make my dreams come true."

"So why didn't it work?"

"He was willing to move to DC to be with me. But you know, he was up for a promotion here in St. Louis and I just couldn't do that to him."

"Was that all?"

"Plus, I wasn't ready to settle down Hotch. And I truly believed that he deserved someone better than me."

"Emily, don't you ever underestimate your worth."

"What I meant was, someone who truly loves him. Did you know that he came to DC a week before his wedding?"

"To ask you one more time?"

"Yeah, and I felt so bad for turning him down the second time. I couldn't do that to the woman he was going to marry. You know what he said to me? He said that I know I don't love her the way I love you but I will try my best to be the best husband that she deserves. But know this, nobody will ever love you the way I love you, Emily." I think he's right. Ever since Daniel, there hasn't been any man.

Hotch reached out and took her hand.

"Hotch, what are you doing? What do you want from me?"

"Emily, I want a chance."

"Hotch, why don't you try it again with Haley? You guys have Jack. He deserves to have both his Mom and Dad."

"Emily, Jack does have both his Mom and Dad. I'm dedicated to being there for him his entire life but not to being with Haley."

"But Hotch…"

"It's Aaron. When it's just us, call me Aaron."

"Aaron, I don't know how I feel about this. I can't think right now. We have this case, Aaron."

"Call it bad timing but when is it ever a good timing, Emily? I just thought you should know how I feel. And just give me a chance to show you, okay?"

"Aaron…"

"Emily, please…"

"Alright. But promise me that you will stop shooting daggers at Michael. And Aaron, you need to apologize to him. You were really rude to him and he didn't do anything. He's my friend."

"I will try not to give him scary looks and I promise to apologize to him tomorrow."

"Okay. I'm really tired Aaron. And I'm betting that JJ must be worried that I am not in the room yet."

"Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Aaron.

Emily opened the door quietly just in case JJ was already sleeping. God knows that woman need sleep. She would never wish to be in JJ's shoes, having to look through all the cases and the amount of files she has to look through everyday and then make a decision on which one to take. But she wouldn't mind having what JJ has, a nice man and a beautiful baby boy. She sighed heavily as she thought about what transpired just a few minutes ago in the car with Hotch or Aaron, as he wants her to call him. There is so much at stake for both of them and right now, thinking about the stakes is giving her a major headache. She's attracted to Aaron that much she can admit but a relationship with him? That's an avenue she never did let her mind wander. She shook her head and sighed heavily again and this time, she woke JJ up.

"JJ, oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Em, I have been awake. Is everything okay?"

"Go to sleep JJ. I'll be fine."

"Em, this is me you're talking to. C'mon talk to me. It's about Hotch, isn't it?"

"JJ, I'm just not ready to talk about it right now. I just want to sleep. I promise you, we will talk."

"Okay. But Em, one piece of advice, don't over think. Things will fall into place. Remember, when it's too easy, it will be over quickly. But when there are obstacles, then you know it is meant to last. Goodnight Em."

"Thanks JJ. I really needed to hear that."

Emily closed her eyes and then sleep and exhaustion overtook her…

**Author's Note:** Wild Horses is one of my favorite songs. When I first wrote the first two chapters of the story, I didn't have a title yet. Then I was listening to the song by Alicia Keys and Adam Levine and I just had to name the story "Wild Horses."

_Reviews are definitely appreciated…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Wild Horses by believesvueo – Chapter Five**

"…_**and if you have to walk a million miles I'll wait a million days to see you smile, distance and time, I'll be waiting."**_

She prides herself in being able to compartmentalize. No matter how chaotic and how gruesome their cases were, she has always been able to separate herself and although at times, it is personal to her, she takes a deep breath and compartmentalize. Emily Prentiss "Miss Compartmentalize.' She still recalls the Hankel case when JJ asked her how and why these things don't bother her and that's the answer she gave JJ and Hotch. Oh, God, Hotch, the man who has occupied her mind last night and this damn day.

He had thrown her world in a loop and she was so unprepared for it. She shook her hand as she tried to drive thoughts of Aaron Hotchner out of her brain and concentrate on getting this bastard who has killed five women so far. Damn him. Why did he have to tell her his feelings when they are on a case? Why couldn't this man tell her when they are back home in DC? Doesn't he realize the consequences of a relationship with her? Strauss, the shark, has been gunning for him to leave BAU and a relationship with a subordinate would definitely doom his fate. Or maybe her fate.

Compartmentalize. Compartmentalize. She told herself over and over again. Finding this unsub is your priority. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She opened her eyes only to be met by another pair of brown eyes and that smell she knows so well.

She could feel his eyes penetrating through her as he spoke. She watched his lips move but somehow what he is saying isn't registering. She has got to snap out of this.

She took another deep breath and this time, concentrated.

"Emily, you and me are heading out to the first dump site. JJ and Rossi, you two head to the second dumpsite and Reid and Morgan, you guys have the third dumpsite. Let's keep in touch by phone and tell us what you find there. We will meet back here later. If it gets too late, you guys grab lunch. We will meet back here before the end of day. Garcia, start with a background on all these victims.

Hotch then turned his attention to Chief Crane and his men.

"So far, based on this man's victims, he is white and between the age of 30-45. He's a either a medium or well built man. Once we get a background from our Technical Analyst on these victims, we could probably have a geographical profile on where he lives and where he works and why and how he targets his victims.

"And Chief Crane, we will need six of your men to go with us to the dumpsites, two for each team."

Chief Crane and ordered his men to go with the three different teams.

Just as they were about to head to the dumpsite, they were met by Emily's friend FBI Agent Michael Smith.

"Hey Em. Hello Agent Hotchner. Are you guys heading out to the dumpsite?"

"Yes, we are, Agent Smith, said Hotch.

"I spoke to my Supervisor and he spoke to Chief Crane, he said that I could work on this case. So if you don't mind the extra hands, I'd like to help."

"That won't be a problem, Agent Smith. We need all the help we can get. We have three teams heading out the three dumpsites. I supposed you'd want to come with me and Emily?"

""If that alright with you, Agent Hotchner?"

"It's fine with me but let's keep our focus on the case. We need to find this bastard before he strikes again. And if he follows his pattern, we will have eight bodies if we don't get ahead of this guy. C'mon let's go. Emily, wear your vest."

Hotch then turns to the other team members and told them to wear their vests as well.

The conversation in the car was all about the case. And Emily felt relieved. The tension between Michael and Hotch had dissipated and she can fully concentrate on the case. Although she would see Hotch's gaze at her from time to time, she knew fully well that Hotch is on business mode.

In the car, Garcia called in and gave them information on what she had found out about the first victim, Michelle Stewart, credit card activities before she was murdered. She worked in downtown St. Louis for a company in Public Relations. She was a very attractive woman and is known to be all business when it came to her job. A lot of her hours are spent in the office or travelling. She did however frequent a couple of bars and restaurants.

Hotch thanked Garcia and closed his phone as soon as they reached the dumpsite.

Michelle Stewart's body was dumped on the side of the road. Since it has been almost 4 weeks since her body was found, and the police did not get enough photographs of the crime scene, it's hard to know what type of vehicle the unsub drove since there have been many vehicles that have passed the highway. They will just have to rely on the other two teams to see what they found.

Emily took pictures anyway of all the tire marks. She figured that from the photos that the other two teams takes and the photos that were taken in the other two crimes scenes, they will be able to see the most frequent tire marks there.

She looked up to find Hotch staring at her. She had been squatting for about 20 minutes or maybe longer, just taking pictures and looking around for any sign as to why the unsub picked this dumpsite. Maybe, the other dumpsite will have something similar to this one. Or maybe not.

Hotch smiled at her and reached out to give her a hand.

She looked around first and then took his hand.

"I figured, you have been squatting there for almost half an hour, your legs must be tired and you might need a hand to pull you up."

"Thanks Hotch. I didn't realize it's been that long until I felt my legs cramping."

"What do you see?"

"Well, we'll have to compare these photos with the others to see if there are any distinct and frequent tire marks. Too many cars have passed this road for us to determine which vehicle the unsub used or uses to dump the bodies. But I have this gut feeling that he chooses these dumpsites for a reason. Look at the sun and how beautiful it must look during sunset and sunrise. We'll have to ask the others where the sun is facing. I have a feeling that this guy dumps the bodies and watches the sunrise and then dumps them exactly where the sun hits them. Look at where the body was placed? The sun is right on top of it."

Both Hotch and Michael and the other two police officers stood there in awe of her observations.

"Well, you know I have a fascination with constellations and yes, also of the sunrise and sunset. I told you Hotch, I am a nerd and a little strange."

Hotch smiled and put a hand on her back.

"I don't think there's anything strange about your interest in the sunrise and the sunset. Thank God you are or else we would have never known this detail."

"Hey Em, I do remember Daniel telling me once, that you made him stay up with you just to see the sunrise." Michael said.

Emily looked over at Hotch before answering Michael. She saw the hurt in his eyes and wondered what it was he is thinking.

Hotch bit his bottom lip and he felt a pang of jealousy in his gut. He knew it was silly to be feeling this way but he really wanted to be THE man to have shared watching the sunrise with her.

He felt her staring at him and he knew that she had read his thoughts.

She smiled and touched him lightly on the arm. She stepped in closer to him and whispered, "Maybe, we could watch the sunset together, instead."

**Author's Note: **The above quote is from Alicia Key's new song "Distance and Time". It's currently my favorite song.

_**Please review. I appreciate all reviews….**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Wild Horses by believesvueo – Chapter Six**

_**"…no matter how far you are no matter how long it takes, distance and time, I'll be waiting."**_

Hotch, Prentiss and Detective Michael got back to the station first. Hotch had called the others to join them as soon as possible to discuss the theory Emily had come up with.

As they waited for the others to come, Detective Smith told Hotch that he was going to get Chief Crane to join the preliminary profile of the unsub. Hotch nodded and was glad to have some alone time with Emily, who seemed immersed in victims' files.

He studied her quietly and smirked as he watched her different facial expressions. Emily tends to wrinkle her forehead when she's reading something she can't quite figure out yet. When their cases involve children, her eyes are sad and dull, almost close to tears. But when she figures something out, her eyes get big before she can even utter a word, which is what she's about to do right about now.

"Hotch!" Emily shouted.

"You found something." He responded.

"What? Wait, how did you know?"

"You always have this look about you and your eyes get really big when you find something very significant. So tell me."

"Should I tell you now?"

"Well, when I spoke to JJ and Morgan, they said they will be need another half hour. So what do you have?"

"Remember when Michael said that there seems to be no pattern, well, I think there is and if I am right, a body was already dumped today along the highway we just have not found it yet."

"What pattern did you discover, Emily?"

"Well, you know how I lived here before so I know that the bars, clubs and restaurants are crowded on weekends. What I think he does is take these women on Thursday, Friday and Saturday and keeps them. This guy has a big house, maybe 4 bedrooms. The first victim was taken on a Thursday night and was kept for five days. On the fifth day, he kills her and dumps her body. That's why she was found on a Monday. The next was taken on a Friday and body was dumped on a Tuesday, 5 days alter. Hotch, tell the other two teams to keep driving along the highway and they will find a body or bodies. We should head out so that when they do find victim or victims, we won't be too far."

Hotch dials JJ and then Morgan and told them exactly what to do.

Hotch and Emily then headed to Chief Crane's office to let them know that they will need to drive back to the highway, if the pattern that Emily came up with is correct.

The Chief suggested Hotch and Emily to go ahead and drive together, then he and Detective Smith will behind them.

While in the car provided by the station, Emily and Hotch talked more about the case.

"Hotch, we need to interview their friends and co-workers. I bet you anything, these women went to the same places. In downtown St. Louis, there's a popular place called "Lumiere Place. It's a casino and hotel with restaurants. Another would be Broadway Oyster Bar, Tony's because it's expensive and considered the finest restaurant here in St. Louis, and the new one Mosaic. Michael was telling me about this place and how popular is. But base on the victimology, I would say these women frequented the last three places I mentioned. Today is Monday and I'm assuming he already dumped the body or bodies, he will get another woman on Friday. I think the best way to find him is to go to these places on Friday. But I would put a fourth team at the Lumiere Place, just in case." Emily's adrenaline was going in full force as she talked.

Hotch listened intently at everything Emily said about he victims and their unsub, so far, he had not known Emily to be wrong. That's one of the things he admired about her. Her drive, compassion, intelligence and her ability to know what each member of the team needed without being overbearing.

"When we do find a body or God forbid it is more than one victim, then we can go back to the station again and then, let's present a profile. You should take the lead on this one since you came up with all these. God, you're amazing, you know that Emily?"

"Maybe because I related to these women. Plus, I worked in this area so it does hit close to home. The people here are really nice and warm. The thought of a serial killer in the city where I spent five years, it really bothers me. I'm trying to stay objective here and not let my emotions overtake, I hope I am doing a good job so far."

"You are Emily. You are doing more than a good job. If I felt that your profile and victimology were off, I would say so. I heard learned after three years that you are really are an expert in compartmentalizing."

"Well, you know as a kid of Ambassadors, you learn to adjust to people and your surroundings. All my life, I have had to prove myself, not only to my mother but to every school I attended and also some people who thought I got a free ticket to Georgetown, Yale and the FBI. Little did they know, that I secretly applied to all these schools and it was only after I got accepted that I told my Mom about it. As for the FBI, my mother was so against it. She thought I should work in the Foreign Affairs Department, get married and have a family."

"But you love your mother inspite of everything? She loves you, you know?"

" I do know but I always felt that I wasn't good enough and that I may not be the daughter she wanted."

"Believe me Emily, any parent should be happy to have a daughter like you. And she couldn't be any prouder. I worked for her, before remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember."

"She talked a lot about you, you know. And I hope you know that I was just kidding when I said you were at Brown at that time." Hotch said with dimples now showing on his face.

"Oh my God Hotch, so you knew I was from Yale?"

"I bet you don't remember, but we have met before."

"Oh, no Hotchner, you are not going to get me again this time. I would definitely remember you, if I met you before."

"You want to bet, Prentiss?"

"You're on. What's the bet?"

"Dinner at Tony's, just you and me."

"Okay."

"In the fall of 1994, your mother Ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss came to visit you on the campus, at Yale. You met her at the parking lot and I was standing right by your mother's car. Don't you remember looking over your mother's shoulder after she pointed me and a fellow FBI agent?"

Emily closed her eyes to recall that day. After a few seconds, she smiled and buried her face in her hands.

"Oh my God, I do remember. The other guy was as tall as you but had blonde hair"

"Yeah, that was Agent Dennis Durant. So, dinner at Tony's."

"Wow, what a costly bet."

"Who said you were paying? I said the bet was for you to go to dinner with me."

"But that goes without saying that I will pay since I lost the bet."

"Emily, I thought you would know me by now, I am an old fashioned gentleman, I don't ever let a woman pay. I hope you don't mind that part about me."

Just as Emily was about to answer, they saw black police cars along the side of the highway and Morgan waving them to pull over.

Both Hotch and Emily quickly snapped out of their earlier delight bantering and put on the professional masks.

**Author's Note: Sorry it took awhile to update but I was on vacation for two weeks and had to battle jetlag over the weekend.**

**_Reviews are always greatly appreciated._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Wild Horses by believesvueo – Chapter Seven**

_"And now I am told that this is life. That pain is just a simple compromise. So we can get what we want out of it…"_

Just as Emily predicted, another body was found.

Both JJ and Morgan waved them over to where the body was found.

Emily crouched down to look at the body. And just like the other bodies found along the highway, the marks left on her body and the way she died were the unsub's MO.

Hotch looked around the local police officer's faces and there was no doubt that they are frustrated and angry that they have yet to catch the guy and let alone not have the information they need to catch the guy.

Emily walked over to Hotch and called JJ and Morgan over to join them.

"Emily, how did you know that another body would be found today?"

"Because there's a pattern. And as soon as we are done here, we all need to go back to the precinct and present a profile."

"But we don't have enough, Emily."

"Yes, we do Morgan. Emily found more when we went to the first dump site. We also have narrowed down the places these women frequented. Emily, do you have any idea yet what this guy might be? His background?"

"Obviously, he's a white male. Based on his victims, we can assume that he's between the age of 25-40. I have a hunch as to what he does or what triggered the killing but I am not 100% sure yet, Hotch. But I think it's a strong hunch but I will discuss it with you more when we are in car before I present it to the team and to the local police."

"Morgan, JJ, we will leave two here with the police officers. I'm going to call Reid and Rossi to meet us back at the station and discuss with them Emily's theories about the unsub. Once, you are done here, head back to the station along with the police officers. I'll need to talk to the Chief about gathering everyone at the station."

"Alright Hotch. Give us an hour or two to finish up here. And we will meet you there."

As soon as they got inside the car, Hotch dialed Rossi's number to inform them that they are heading back to the station and that both JJ and Morgan are with the other officers processing the latest body found. He told them to meet them back at the station. He mentioned that Emily has theories but wanted to discuss them with the team before presenting it."

"So what are your theories Emily?"

"Well, Hotch I believe that he's local and that he has lived here all his life. I'm a bit perplexed as to what he does exactly for a living but I think he is either a guy who works with computer, an IT guy, extremely shy and insecure. My other theory is that, he comes from money, raised by a single parent. I think his mother left him and his father because she wanted a life for herself. His mother didn't want to be a trophy wife any longer so she left him and his father. After his mother left, he and his father moved back in with his grandparents. They are rich. I don't think he ever got over his mother walking out on him. She was a loving mother who used to watch the Sunset with him and wakes him up to see the Sunrise. So when she left, his father and his grandmother fed him lies why his mother left. I think she recently died and that triggered the killing. So I will need for Garcia to look into rich families in the area and also recent death in the past three months. He is alone now. And he has this big house all to himself."

"I think you might be onto something, Emily."

"You really think so? I wasn't sure but I guess we can discuss it with Rossi and Reid."

"Well, based on how he kills these women, there's a certain care in how he leaves their bodies. He takes them and keeps them for 4 days and on the fifth day, he kills them and leaves their body during Sunrise. But when we look at the brutality of the way he kills them, obviously, there's a certain love-hate feeling he has for these women. So I do think that the trigger had to be someone he truly cared for but also one who truly hurt him. So if you are correct on this one, it's his mother."

"After we present the profile, we'll need to discuss going undercover in the places we discussed earlier."

"Leave that to me to talk to Chief Crane. After we present the profile to them, we will all go back to our hotel to change and then get dinner. And then after dinner, we will get a good night sleep. We need to plan this operation and it has to work. Or else we will be looking at another body or bodies on Monday. In order for this to work, we will all need to be 100%."

When Emily and Hotch got back to the station, Reid and Rossi were already waiting for them.

Hotch told her to join Rossi and Reid in the conference room while he talks to Chief Crane.

Emily presented her theories about the unsub to Reid and Rossi.

After an hour, JJ and Morgan joined them.

Chief Crane had called all his men involved in the investigation and gave the floor to the BAU to present their profile.

Emily did most of the talking while the rest observed. Reid interjected with his profile on the location while Garcia conference in the names of possible unsubs she found on the database.

Hotch looked at each of the officer's faces as Emily spoke. He felt a certain pride as he watched the men and women listen to her and nod in agreement with her. It wasn't very often that they work with the local police who cooperated fully with them. But since the Chief knew her and they appreciate that Emily once lived in this area and they could feel her sincerity, he knew that they felt she is one of their own.

His attention turned to Detective Michael Smith, a man, whom he realized has been secretly in love with Emily for so many years. He didn't need to say it because his eyes and his actions gave them away. He could tell he was a nice guy, a decent guy but he isn't about to give way to him to have Emily. He will fight for her, if he had to. He didn't want to be like Michael Smith who never spoke his feelings because his best friend was also in love with the same woman. No, he is never going to be that guy. He will have no regrets.

**Reviews are always appreciated. **


End file.
